New Life
by bexparks
Summary: To stay away from the COC Cammie and her mom come up with a new plan.  She's going to stop hiding; instead she'll be going into the spotlight. After all the COC can't constantly be attacking her if bodyguards and fans always surround her.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

** To stay away from the COC Cammie and her mom come up with a new plan. She's going to stop hiding; instead she'll be going into the spotlight. After all the COC can't constantly be attacking her if bodyguards and fans always surround her. She's still the same girl she was, but now she's known around the world for her amazing voice, golden brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The world doesn't know that she's being chased by an international terrorist organization, and that the girl they all love, is a spy in training.**

**Zach POV**

I sat in Mrs. Morgan's office staring in awe at the TV. I was watching Ellen DeGeneres, and sitting next to her was the girl that I had asked to run away with me, just months ago. "I'm here today with Cammie Morgan, the new artist who recently became a household name with hit single If You Knew Me off of her self titled album that came out just two weeks ago. Cammie smiled a 100-mega watt smile, and waved at the crowd.

"So Cammie you've been seen hanging out with Macey McHenry, are there any other celebrities you've gotten to know?" Ellen asked

"I've knew Macey for a while, even before I got signed to my record label, but I have been lucky to meet some other really talented artists." Cammie said grinning. I was still trying to process the situation, but when I thought about it Cammie must really love this. For once in her life she was the center of attention, and not blending in with the crowd. Mrs. Morgan turned the TV off, and turned around to face me. I was sitting in the room with her, and Cammie's roommates, or former roommates. They were still shocked, the whole school knew about Cammie being famous, but we never thought she would be this famous because to be honest nobody knew that when she was in the secret passageways she wasn't just exploring, but also writing songs, good songs, and playing the guitar.

"Our plan is working better than expected," Mrs. Morgan said, "The COC has been having great difficulty attacking Cammie with all the bodyguards and cameras, it's too risky to attack." Her face remained expressionless, but I knew she missed her daughter, we all did.

**Cammie POV**

"So what's the deal with you and Justin Bieber?" Ellen asked. Okay, one conversation and suddenly you've been secretly dating for the past two months.

"We're just friends." I replied, truthfully.

"But would you date him if he asked you?" She asked.

"Probably not, he's such a big flirt," I said laughing, "Yeah, we were working on a song together and went to pick up subs for everyone two blocks away and I swear, he winked at 5 girls and waved to 3." I said. It was true, I had a feeling that he wouldn't be the best boyfriend, besides I still couldn't stop thinking about Zach and how things may have been different if I had run away with him. The rest of the show went by quickly, she was so easy to talk to, after the show ended I went to my limo and hopped in the back, we were flying to Washington D.C. this week for a performance there. I put on my headphones and fell asleep, apparently they carried me onto the private plane and I was still asleep because when I woke up my bodyguards were shaking me awake because the plane was landing. I slowly stood up and climbed off of the plane, my tour but was already waiting for me. We had decided to start touring on the east coast then work our way over to the west coast and the possibly, if I was lucky go to Canada, Europe, and Australia.

I climbed onto the bus; it was the first time I had been on it so I decided to look around. I had gotten to design it, but I was really excited. The outside was dark blue and had Cammie Morgan written in huge cursive in neon pink. I walked inside, the front of the bus behind the wheel there was a wall, and then there was a living room type thing, it had a big white leather couch and light blue walls, there was a TV and speaker system. Then there was a hall with the beds. There were 4 of them all different color bedspreads: blue, green, pink, and purple. They were twin bunk beds so there were two twin beds on each side. I wondered why there were 4, probably just in case I had friends on it or something. I knew it wasn't my band; my band was on another bus because it was all guys. Just a drummer, a guitarist, and a base player. They weren't actually permanent though. We were planning on finding permanent people tomorrow in D.C. because we still had 2 weeks before the show. Then past the bedrooms there was a bathroom. With just a shower and a toilet and sink. But next to the bathroom there was a vanity with all of my straighter, curling irons, and makeup so my stylist could do it before big events or I could do it myself on a casual day. Then lastly, at the back of the bus there was a tiny kitchen where I could eat food if I wasn't eating out.

I sat down on the couch as my driver/body guard climbed onto the bus. He and another driver/bodyguard were going to take shifts driving. I turned on the TV and started watching some random show. We were driving to the place where I would be performing. I got tired eventually and went to bed, I took the green bed, which was on the bottom, so if I needed to I could make a quick escape off of the bus. I lay in bed for a few minutes thinking about tomorrow and the interviews for the band. It was going to be hard to find people we could trust, I was excited though because my mom was going to help me pick the people and I hadn't seen her in a couple of months because I had been recording and doing interviews. I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about how much I missed my old life, but this one was definitely going to be full of suprises.

**A/N- I'm excited for this story! The characters are going to have to be a little OOC though. Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is going to be really short, but I wanted to update before I go out of town tomorrow.**

I squinted, yawned and sat up in bed. Big mistake, I banged my head on the bottom of the bed above me. "Uggh." I groaned. I slowly climbed out of bed and trudged to the kitchen and put a Poptart in the toaster. While it was cooking I went to my closet, which was right next to the bathroom and put on: a pair of short jean shorts, some brown riding boots, and a button down blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I quickly put on minimal makeup, and pulled my hair up in a loose braid on the side. I quickly ate my Poptart and jogged off of the bus into the building that we were parked in front of.

My mom was waiting for my by the door, "Mom!" I said, giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back.

"So a lot of people came so we had to start interviewing without you," she said.

"That's okay, I overslept its my fault." I said looking at my watch, I was 15 minutes late.

"But we told them all to just leave after the first band, we just need your approval for them." She said, I raised my eyebrows, why had she told them all to leave?

"Can I meet them?" I asked.

"Yeah they're right in there." She said pointing to a door. I walked into the room and saw Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and some other guy sitting there. I ran up to all of them and hugged them, the girls were all squealing, the guys were all stiff and cautiously wrapped their arms around me. I got to the last guy I didn't recognize. "I'm Cammie." I said, smiling.

"Aaron." He said.

"Oh, okay cool." I turned to everybody else, "So where's the band?" I asked

"WE"RE THE BAND!" Bex screamed, she had obviously been trying to hold this in for the whole time.

"Wait, who's doing what?" I asked

"Zach's the guitarist, Grant's the drummer, and Aaron's playing the base. Liz and I are backup singers." Bex said.

"Awesome! But what about Jonas and Macey?"

"Jonas is in charge of all the technical stuff with the occasional assistance from Liz, and Macey is the" Bex was cut off by Macey

"I'm the official makeup artist and stylist for everybody, but mainly you because you're really a solo artist." She said happily. I smiled at all of them.

"Okay well let me show you where you'll be staying and then we're going to need to get to work." I said. I led them out of the building, not missing my mom's smile. The guys were staying on a separate but from us, but the other girls were staying on my bus. I was so excited to see them. All the girls were on my bus unpacking. Macey literally brought a whole new dresser so she could fit all her clothes in it. We heard a knock on the door; I opened it and saw Aunt Abby standing there.

"Hey squirt." She said, walking onto the bus.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well somebody had to keep you guys up with your school work while your on the road, so I'm now your official tutor." She said. We all grinned at each other. Abby had her own bus where half of it was a classroom where we going to go for a little while every weekday.

"Okay guys, we need to go rehearse." I said. After we had talked to Abby we had gone to my bus, the guys were still on their bus.

"Fun." Liz said. We all got up except for Macey.

"Oh right, there really won't be anything for you to do until the dress rehersal and the actual show." I said apologetically.

"Its okay, I'm going to stay here and plan out the outfits for the show and stuff like that." She said happily.

"Okay, have fun," I said, "Come on Bex, Liz let's go," I said. We ran over to the guys' bus.

"Come on guys we need to go rehearse, Jonas you should probably come just to check out the tech stuff there." I said. They all got off of the bus and followed us to the huge stadium we were going to be playing in.

"Wow…" Grant said, "It's…big.." Bex smacked him on the arm.

"No shit, Sherlock." She said. I laughed and opened the door. I led them onto the stage. Jonas had already disappeared among all of the equipment. All of the instruments were already out on the stage.

"Okay, so you guys should probably learn the music first and then we'll try it all together. Grant and Zach you guys can practice and I'll help Liz and Bex my vocal trainer should be somewhere around here. After hours of practice everybody had finally learned their parts. "Okay, are you guys ready to run the song through for the first time?"

"Yeah, which song first?" Zach asked.

"Lets start with If You Only Knew." I said. (**here's the actual song on youtube ****.com/watch?v=uX4SWbS2LpY&feature=related****) **

I grabbed the microphone and made sure Jonas had set up everything. I turned around and smiled at everybody behind me.

_If you only knew that I think about you In a kinda secret way I say kind of 'cause Well it's obvious I must be feeling these things Too bad you can tell 'cause... If you only knew it would be a dream come true Standing next to you Yeah I might go insane to know That you feel the same as I do If You Only Knew If you only knew I write songs about you In the lyrics of the feel I imagine us chillin' out and stuff When I close my eyes this is real Singing out your name If you only knew it would be a dream come true Standing next to you Yeah I might go insane to know That you feel the same as I do And then maybe someday You'd write me a song too If I had it my waaaaaaaay If you only knew If you only knew If you only knew it would be a dream come true Standing next to you Yeah I might go insane! If you only knew it would be a dream come true Standing next to you Yeah I might go insane to know That you feel the same as I do If You Only Knew_

"That was great guys!" I said, "Come on, let's head back to the bus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I sighed and climbed into bed,rehersal was way more tiring than I expected it to be. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard the Macey, Bex, and Liz walk in. "Cammie, I know you're in here." Liz said in her soft southern accent. I sighed and walked over to the living room where they all were. "What?" I asked. "Good Lord," Macey said looking at my sweatpants with holes in them and my... well loves t-shirt. "You should be soooo glad we didn't bring Zach here with us!" she said. I sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Is there a reason you made me get out of bed? I'm tired." I said. "We can see that your tired," Macey said, "I mean, look at your hair." she said, acknowledging the tangled hairball that I had somehow managed to get into a ponytale. " Whatever, do you guys need something?" I groaned. "See, I don't think she's not a morning person, I think she's just really unplesant when she's tired." Bex said. "Can you please tell me why I'm still awake?" I said. "We came here, to talk to you about a very important subject, Cameron." Macey said. "Very important." Bex added. "And what would this very important subject be?" I asked, roling my eyes. All three of them looked at each other and grinned. "Boys" 


End file.
